Day of my life
by cathwill
Summary: Cath y sus recuerdos sobre como comenzó su relación con Gil. Absolutamente Grillows! Espero comentarios. Please!


_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todos pertenecen a CBS y a quienes ya sabemos. Por lo que no intento quebrantar ninguna regla ._

_Spoilers: No._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Day of my life_** _ by CathWill_

_Parada en medio de la calle con mi vestido blanco, la brisa acaricia mi cara mientras sonrío. Estoy feliz. Hoy será uno de los días más increíbles de mi vida. Junto con el nacimiento de Lindsey, el día en que me convertí en CSI y por supuesto el día en que lo conocí a él._

_Si me preguntan como llegamos hasta aquí, diría que no se. Lo mismo si me preguntaran cuando me enamoré de él. Es difícil precisarlo, porque desde el instante en que lo vi, su personalidad me cautivó por completo. Luego vinieron años de amistad, respeto, cariño y por supuesto, amor. _

_Y todo empezó con una tontería… Una que si no hubiera ocurrido, quizás no nos hubiera permitido llegar hasta aquí._

_Gil y yo estábamos tras un sospechoso… si…, se que de eso se encarga la policía, pero ambos estábamos seguros de su culpabilidad y Brass había insistido en que si no teníamos pruebas, debíamos dejarlo tranquilo, así que como los dos estábamos convencidos, decidimos seguirlo... _

Sentados en la SUV de Gil, veíamos entrar y salir al tipo en cuestión sin nada en particular que lo incriminara, confiábamos en que estábamos cubiertos detrás de unos árboles, pero una de las tantas veces que el sospechoso salió de su casa, se encontró con una persona que sabíamos que estaba implicada en el caso, lo cual nos dio el indicio de donde poder conseguir la prueba que necesitábamos, pero cuando ya prácticamente nos íbamos, satisfechos con nuestro descubrimiento, miró directamente hacia donde estábamos y casi nos da un ataque cardíaco. Si nos reconocía tendríamos problemas, sobre todo con Brass. Teníamos que pensar rápido…

Y como la impulsiva soy yo, se me ocurrió una idea que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Apenas el hombre se movió y empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, me incliné sobre Gil y lo besé…

De inmediato sentí que los músculos de sus hombros se tensaban, pero luego se movían para atraparme en un abrazo intenso. Dios! Por qué no lo habré besado antes?! Casi en el mismo instante en que sus labios colapsaron con los míos, olvidé el motivo del beso y a él le ocurrió lo mismo. Pero a pesar de todo, él era dulce y gentil conmigo. Y luego de un par de minutos en los que quise que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre, la memoria volvió a mi y abrí los ojos. El sospechoso se había ido, seguramente pensó que no éramos quienes creía y nos dejó con lo nuestro. Suspiré de alivio y sentí las manos de Gil acariciando mi espalda. Lo miré y sentí que mi corazón se detenía, quería continuar con lo que hacíamos, pero no era el lugar adecuado, así que coloqué suavemente las manos en sus mejillas, disfruté unos segundos más de esa dulce tortura y luego separé suavemente mi boca de la de él.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos. Su mirada había cambiado, lo veía agitado, pero no me dijo nada.

Ya se fue- le dije intentando recuperar mi respiración normal.

Él no pareció entender, pero luego me miró y sonrió.

Vámonos de aquí- me dijo y arrancó la SUV.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el viaje. Y a pesar de la incomodidad, tengo que admitir que deseaba que él me dijera que había disfrutado de ese beso tanto como yo, y no solo eso, sino que volviera a hacerlo. Pero no me atreví a abrir la boca.

Llegamos al laboratorio y Gil se reunió con Brass para explicarle nuestra teoría. Yo me dirigí al vestuario y me puse a acomodar cosas en mi locker, me sentía nerviosa y ansiosa. Tenía que hablar con él y decirle lo que me estaba pasando. Tenía que saber si a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Mientras pensaba, me miré al espejo y noté que estaba sonriendo. Esas sonrisas tontas que solo se tienen cuando uno se enamora en la adolescencia.

Y de pronto sentí sus manos en mi cintura, apretándome suavemente. Miré hacia el espejo y me encontré con sus ojos.

Tenemos que hablar- me dijo suavemente al oído y mi sangre se congeló.

Si…- logré decir yo sin moverme.

Desayunemos juntos hoy…- me dijo en el mismo tono mientras yo lo observaba por el espejo.

Está bien- le dije mientras nuestro ojos volvían a encontrarse.

Y él no dijo nada más y se fue. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia las duchas, quería estar lo mejor posible para él.

El resto de las horas pasó lentamente hasta que amaneció. Intenté evitar por todos los medios encontrarme con él, porque la única vez que nos cruzamos, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Cuando estaba arreglando mis cosas para irme, pasó por mi oficina y me guiñó el ojo. Una sonrisa se me escapó cuando me di cuenta de que el momento había llegado y me reuní con él en el pasillo. Me empujó suavemente con su mano en la parte baja de la espalda, un gesto característico en él, pero cargado de contacto esta vez y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Durante el viaje ninguno de los dos habló, pero fue como si lo hiciéramos. Cada tanto él giraba su cabeza y me sonreía, pero nada más que eso.

Por fin llegamos a su casa y preparó el desayuno. Y recién cuando nos sentamos frente a la mesa a comer, fue que él empezó a hablar. Pero no dijo lo que yo esperaba, solo habló de trabajo. Se lo veía tranquilo, pero apenas me miraba a los ojos.

Terminamos de comer y nos acomodamos en su sillón. Me sentía desilusionada, evidentemente no teníamos que hablar de lo mismo. Pensé en decirle algo, pero me arrepentí, no sabía como hacerlo, entonces decidí que le daría un tiempo más y luego me excusaría y me iría a mi casa.

Quieres ver una película?- le dijo él intentando relajarse.

Una película?- comencé a pestañear a toda prisa de los nervios.

Si… - dijo él visiblemente incómodo por mi reacción.

Bueno… creí que hablaríamos…- intenté decir yo a ver si le daba pie para continuar, después de todo había sido él quien había querido hablar.

Ah… si…- y apartó su mirada de mi, cada vez más nervioso.

Gil… no puedo creer que no quieras hablar de lo que pasó hoy…- le dije un poco enojada.

Tuviste una buena idea… me sorprendió al principio… pero fue buena- me sonrió a medias.

Solo eso? Una buena idea?- le dije mirándolo analítica.

No… bueno…- se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Acaso te molestó? Quiero decir… acaso eso va a afectar nuestra relación?- le dije pero él no contestó nada, solo me miró y de inmediato sentí que a él le pasaba lo mismo que a mi…

Pasaron segundos interminables, pero como él no contestaba, me puse de pie y decidí que era el momento de irme. Pero él se levantó de un salto y me sostuvo por el brazo, firmemente.

Vas a hablar?- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

No…- dijo solamente y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. Me abrazó y sentí que mi cuerpo se derretía en sus brazos. Acaricié sus hombros mientras sentía que él ahondaba el beso y suspiré mientras le permitía desplazar sus manos por debajo de la tela de mi camisa.

Continuó besándome durante varios minutos, saboreando ambos el placer de sentirnos tan cerca. Y cuando por fin su boca se separó de la mía, me miró a los ojos y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

Cath…- suspiró mientras recuperaba su respiración normal.

Gil…- solo pude decir yo, quería hablar pero las ideas se me escapaban de la mente. Aún temblaba. Y cuando pensé que él iba a hablar volvió a besarme, cálidamente, apasionadamente, cada vez con más intensidad. Su cuerpo y el mío estaban casi fusionados y yo apenas tenía conciencia de todos sus movimientos, y nada más.

Una vez más al separar su boca de la mía me miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y fue ahí recién cuando habló.

Lo siento…- dijo y miró hacia abajo. Eso fue incorrecto, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y al no contestar, él levantó la vista y me miró.

Yo no- le dije apartándome un poco de él y explorando la posibilidad de irme.

Cath…- me dijo otra vez tomándome del brazo para evitar que me moviera- espera… yo no se que entendiste… pero no siento haberte besado… siento no haber podido decirte nada… siento no haberte aclarado nada antes de besarte… y sigo sin tener palabras para explicar lo que me está ocurriendo contigo…

Pues… yo si tengo palabras- mentiras, no tenía ni una sola, por lo menos no concientemente, pero tenía que decir algo.

Está bien- me dijo acariciando suavemente mi brazo mientras tomaba mi mano con ternura.

Lo único que puedo decirte es que deseo que sigas besándome, abrazándome, y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros…- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

De verdad sientes eso?- me dijo él con incredulidad.

Te parece que hubiera compartido todo esto contigo si no lo hubiera deseado también?- le sonreí irónicamente.

Si…- dijo él y me acarició la cara con la mano que tenía libre, observando mis labios- te amo, Cath…- lo dijo y apenas pude escucharlo. Sentí que el mundo giraba demasiado rápido y fruncí la nariz involuntariamente- creo que me apresuré a decírtelo…- suspiró él y sacudió la cabeza.

Te amo, Gil- le dije yo absolutamente convencida de que era cierto y de que necesitaba hacérselo saber.

Gil me miró con intensidad unos momentos y luego volvió a besarme. Sus labios se desplazaron desde mi boca hacia todos los rincones de mi cara y luego atrapó mi cuello casi con ferocidad, mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda en un movimiento ya casi familiar para mi.

Y ahí es donde sentí que mi vida cambiaba para siempre. Luego de varios minutos de besos y caricias, me tomó suavemente de la mano y mientras murmuraba en mi oído cuanto deseaba que fuera suya, me llevó hacia su habitación.

En unos pocos instantes, nuestra ropa había desaparecido por completo y mientras sus manos iniciaban un lento y tortuoso reconocimiento por toda mi piel, mantuve mis ojos fijos en él, intentando no perderme ningún detalle de lo que él hacía. Mas tarde me descubrí haciendo con él lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo y escuchando sus increíbles palabras que me rogaban que siguiera acariciándolo.

Ese día fui totalmente suya por primera vez. Aunque siento que fui suya desde el mismo momento en que nos conocimos. Y no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta ahora…

_Nick se acercó a mi sonriendo. Le sonreí auténticamente. Se que él está feliz por mi. Me tomó del brazo y me dijo al oído._

_Lista?_

_Yo no le dije nada, solo asentí con la cabeza y caminamos hacia la puerta de la capilla. Cuando la puerta se abrió. Solo pude ver los ojos de Gil, el amor de mi vida. _

_Ese beso había cambiado mi vida para siempre. Y ahora me convertiría en la Sra. Grissom._

Fin.


End file.
